Warming Up
by Kaeri-sama
Summary: How do two demons warm up? Read and find out.


**Warming Up**

Warnings: Yaoi, Oral, Anal

Disclaimer: I do not own Hiei or Kurama although I would sell my soul to. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

Story Start

It was late and the sun had long since set. The cold, December wind raged outside, constantly rustling the curtains of the open window. Icy air blew through the couple's home, but the men ignored it. They felt only the heat radiating from each other.

Hiei's hands roamed under Kurama's turtleneck as his tongue explored the fox's mouth. His fingers brushed across the redhead's nipples, drawing a gasp from him. The koorime swiftly swallowed the sound as he toyed with the nubs, gently twisting and pulling.

"Hiei," Kurama moaned, dislodging his mouth from his lover's. His moans continued as Hiei continued to torture his nipples and began kissing his neck. Kurama's slacks were getting painfully tight and he could feel something hard between Hiei's legs.

"Let's get rid of this shirt, kitsune," Hiei said, his breath hot against Kurama's ear. As he lifted the shirt up, Hiei gently brushed his fingers along the redhead's heated skin. Once the turtleneck was lifted past Kurama's silky hair, Hiei quickly tossed it aside. The kitsune shuddered as the cold air slid across his skin.

Hiei gazed down at the man beneath him. The mass of silky red hair lay fanned out beneath the milky skin, the caramel nubs jutting out at him. The shorter demon threw off his own shirt and lowered himself so that he hovered just above the other, their bodies not quite touching. Wasting no time, Hiei attacked his fox's mouth, plunging his tongue into the moist cavern. He mapped every inch of Kurama's wet cavity before moving to his neck to suck and nip. Before long, the redhead was gasping and moaning while squirming beneath Hiei.

"You taste so sweet," Hiei murmured, moving lower suck a rosy nipple.

"H-Hiei," Kurama gasped. His cock throbbing painfully as his lover moved from one nub to another. "P-please. More…"

The koorime smiled wickedly upon hearing his kitsune's ragged pleas. Lower and lower he moved, licking a trail to his lover's navel. He dipped his tongue into the hole and then he slowly withdrew it. Repeating this action several times, Hiei reduced Kurama to a writhing gasping body.

"Hiei…" Kurama pleaded. "Don't tease me."

"Patience, koibito," Hiei replied in a soothing tone, very unlike him, as he unbuckled Kurama's pants. He unceremoniously yanked them down, revealing the redhead's weeping cock. He smirked before throwing the pants across the room.

Kurama gasped and arched his back as his shaft met cold air. He clawed at the fabric of the couch in an attempt to press his erection against his lover. The koorime had other ideas. He pushed the redhead's hips back down, earning himself a frustrated growl.

"Hiei," whined the kitsune, his breathing ragged, "Please stop teasing."

"Tell me what you want fox," Hiei ordered while breathing across Kurama's member.

"S-suck me. Please," whispered Kurama, eyes filled with lust. He cried out in sheer pleasure as Hiei engulfed his weeping erection in one swift movement. It took all of Kurama's control not to cum right then.

Hiei swallowed the redhead's manhood to the root, holding it there and humming for a few seconds. He began to bob his head, stopping occasionally to swirl his tongue around the swollen head. Kurama moaned and thrust his hips upwards, trying to get Hiei to take his cock deeper. The koorime smirked around the organ in his mouth, allowing his sexy fox to thrust deeper. He started lightly scraping his teeth against the throbbing shaft.

Kurama writhed and moaned in ecstasy, his control slipping quickly. His breathing came in erratic gasps as Hiei's talented mouth continued to torture him. He could feel his sack tightening; felt the heat rising throughout his body.

"HIEI!" Kurama screamed his lover's name as liquid fire rushed through his veins. His mind clouded with a pleasurable haze as his body convulsed in the aftershocks. Hiei, meanwhile, swallowed every drop of the salty cream as quickly as it came, milking Kurama's cock for all it was worth; his throat becoming a vacuum.

After his orgasm subsided, Kurama was left panting and shuddering in the aftershocks. As his kitsune's rod grew limp, Hiei finally let the appendage drop and crawled upwards, locking his lips with Kurama's.

The redhead groaned obscenely as he tasted himself in Hiei's kiss. Feeling Hiei's hard cock against his thigh, the fox rubbed up against the demon. Hiei growled low in his throat, his fingers gripping Kurama's hips in an attempt to stay in control.

"I need you," Kurama breathed as he broke the kiss, his face flushed. "Fuck me, Hiei. _Now_."

Hiei groaned in affirmation, unable to form a verbal response, and reached for the bottle of lotion on the table. He looked back into his lover's eyes and saw pure, unadulterated lust that rivaled his own. Lifting himself off of Kurama, the fire demon squirted some of the lotion into his palm, rubbing it around until his hand was fully coated.

"Turn over," he whispered huskily. The redhead complied immediately and rested his head in his arms, his whole form quivering with need and anticipation. Hiei wasted no time and, without any warning, shoved two lotion-slick fingers into his lover's waiting hole.

"Aah!" Kurama gasped sharply at the sensation, gripping at the couch once more. He gasped again as Hiei moved in further, hitting the kitsune's sweet spot. The gasps escalated to moans and cries as the koorime relentlessly tortured the fox's bundle of nerves.

After a good minute or two, Hiei decided his kitsune was ready and pulled his fingers from Kurama's warm hole. Before the fox could complain or protest, Hiei thrust his cock into the newly stretched hole, drawing a cry from the man beneath him. The koorime growled low in his throat as heat engulfed him. His fingers gripped Kurama's hips tightly, battling for control.

Pinned down, the kitsune had little choice but to wait in hot anticipation for his lover to move. It seemed like an eternity before Hiei began to move, drawing out entirely with only the tip left pressed against the redhead's puckered hole. Kurama shivers, his lithe form trembling.

"Hiei…" breathed the kitsune, trying to thrust upwards onto the cock. "Do it. Fuck me. Hard."

The fire demon instantly complied with his lover's request. He slammed back in, eliciting a cry of pleasure from the kitsune. He used his demonic speed to brutally thrust into the redhead.

It was almost too much for Kurama, whose own cock was hard once again. Each time Hiei thrust in, the kitsune's shaft would jerk and throb, all the while leaking precum from the swollen head. Kurama saw stars as the koorime's cock slammed into his prostate. Leaving his lover no time to recover, Hiei continued to hit the bundle of nerves while reaching beneath Kurama to grasp his neglected manhood.

"Cum for me, fox," Hiei commanded, stroking his lover's shaft in time with his thrusts.

It was too much for Kurama. He wailed in ecstasy as he came again, spraying his abs, Hiei's hand, and the couch. Hiei followed soon after, the vice-like grip of Kurama's hole proving to be too much for the demon. He gave one last thrust before emptying himself in his lover's hole, groaning in response.

Spent, the two collapsed in exhaustion, Hiei's head landing in the middle of Kurama's back. After a few restful minutes, the koorime pulled his cock out of his kitsune's ass and rolled off of him. Both demons were slick with sweat and breathing heavily; after several moments of silence, Kurama rolled onto his side and smiled ruefully at his lover, chest still heaving.

"You know," the redhead remarked, "when I said I wanted to warm up, I meant starting a fire or making hot chocolate."

Hiei smirked, eyes gleaming with mischief; casually, he licked some of his lover's cream from his fingers.

"I know," replied the koorime, "but this was more fun."

**The End**


End file.
